The invention relates to an apparatus for wiring an electrical connector with two or more rows of subsequent contacts, in particular a connector of the IDC type, comprising a movable holder for the connector, at least one tool for applying a wire in a contact of the connector aligned with the tool, said tool being movable back and forth transverse to said holder, and means for moving the holder in steps in such a manner that a contact of the connector is aligned with the tool after each step.
Such an apparatus is known in different embodiments, see for example EP-A-0 105 045 and US-A-3 742 571. The known apparatus is only suitable for wiring a standard connector of the IDC type. In other types of connectors it is known to make the connector as a so-called stackable connector, wherein the contacts of the connector each are provided with a projecting contact pin part so that a second connector can be plugged onto the first connector. Up to the present it is not possible to make a connector of the IDC type as a stackable connector and to wire the same with the known apparatus.
The invention aims to provide an apparatus of the above-mentioned type which is adapted in a simple matter for wiring a connector of the IDC type made as a stackable connector.